The Neutral Evil Servant
by Kilich
Summary: Gundam 00\FSN crossover. Instead of Archer, a redheaded girl crashes through the roof of Tohsaka mansion. Shorter than the rest of my works.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Gundam or F\SN. I write just for fun.

-

-

Rin finished the summoning incantation and heard something crash through the roof into one of rooms nearby.

She ran there and with her heart beating faster than usual she opened the door.

There she saw a girl lying on the wrecked furniture she landed on. She was around twenty years old, with long red hair and yellow eyes on a Western looking face. Her clothing consisted from a red bodysuit that covered her entire body and reminded Tohsaka about suits that were used by pilots of fighter planes.

-

"Ow, ow, ow. That sure was a rough landing." said the newcomer as she pulled herself out of the wreckage and started to rub her sore spots. When she was done, she turned to Rin and said with a mischievous smile.

"Thanks for bringing me here. Now I can do what I wanted. But first I need to borrow some clothes from you."

That speech momentarily confused Tohsaka and she managed to concentrate only when her Servant asked her where her room was and walked to the door.

"You are not here to do what you want. I brought you here so you would help win the Holy Grail War. Now tell me your name and Class."

The girl in question stopped in the doorway and frowned.

"Nena Trinity. My Class is Rider, but call me Pilot instead of that archaic name. And I'm not here to fight for you, so stop bossing me around."

"Why are you here then? Don't you have a dream that you wish for Grail to grant for you?" asked Rin, more than surprised that her Servant was about to abandon her. However soon her surprise turned into shame driven anger.

Nena put her finger to her chin as she briefly thought and answered.

"I have, but I know the cities where ancestors of the bastards that killed my brothers live and it's a lot more fun to kill them with my own hands."

"Then I have no choice." said Rin and a crimson flash engulfed her right hand.

-

Tohsaka walked to the school with invisible Rider nearby and suddenly heard a metallic 'click' from behind. She hastily turned around and saw that the clicking sound came from the safety on the pistol that Nena took out.

"Stop it." hissed Rin, hoping that nobody will notice her Servant, but the redhead only licked her lips in anticipation and aimed at the pair that was walking not far away.

Rin saw that once again she had no choice, but opted to remind Rider about the power she held over her Servant. She lifted her hand and said.

"By the power of the Command Seal."

These words, even though they weren't backed up by the power of the spell, had an immediate effect and the other girl took her finger off the trigger. Nena put the safety back on and pouted as she holstered her weapon.

"Why do they get to have so much fun? It's unfair."

"Rider." started the young magus, her voice growing colder as she spoke. "Never appear before non-magi without my permission. It's one of the basic rules of the Holy Grail War. And next time you'll want to kill a passer-by, I will use a Command."

Nena, who grew bored at the very start of the speech, asked as she looked around.

"So why do I have to follow you to school, wasting the time I could spend on my plan?"

Rin clenched her fist in irritation, cursing the luck that brought her that unbearable Servant, and answered.

"We will stay here until the evening when the school becomes empty, because I can sense that someone is watching us. Also if we meet an enemy today, I want to fight them in a place of my choosing."

"So… Can I summon my Throne and demolish a few buildings to lure all of the other Servants out, so I could crush them? Then I'll be free."

"I won't allow it. And you shouldn't underestimate your enemies." came a stern response.

"I'll use a harmless lightshow for a lure. Do you agree now?"

Her Master sighed and declined. She had no idea what 'Throne' Rider was talking about, but she doubted that Nena could defeat all of enemy Servants at once even if she was the strongest Servant that Rin wished for.

The redhead in a matching bodysuit looked at Rin with a pleading expression, but was once again ignored by the brunette.

"Why do I have a girl for a Master. It's no fun." muttered Rider before she became invisible and followed her Master to the school.

-

On the school's rooftop, empty because classes were still in session, appeared a redheaded girl in a red form fitting bodysuit.  
"Wait for me on the rooftop and stay away from everyone, she said." grumbled Nena and walked to the chain link fence that surrouded the roof.  
"I'll just block the door and take a sunbath here. You didn't say that I had to be invisible, did you?" said Nena and showed her tongue to the mental image of an angry Rin.

She put her hands on the fence and abruptly pulled it as hard as she could. To her surprise, the metal in her hands instantly snapped and she had hop back to keep her balance. The redhead looked at the bundle of bent wires she tore from the fence and grinned like a predator.  
"I'll tear those bastards apart with my bare hands. I won't even need my Throne for that.".

-

Nena's rest was intruded by something that kept buzzing like an annoying fly and chipped away her sleep.

Slowly, as she woke up, the buzzing became a voice of her 'Master'.

"Rider, unlock the door or come here. It's evening now."

"I'm going. Stop yelling in my head already!" answered Nena as she got up, leisurely stretched and went to unblock the door.

The second that the door was opened, Rin walked to the fence and started to nervously scan everything below, surprising Rider with her reaction.

"He's here. I can feel it."

-

"It's a good night, isn't it?" said a male voice, causing both girls to look at the source: a man about thirty years old with short black hair, red eyes and long earrings. He wore a blue leather armor that allowed him to move without a noise or hindrance.  
"Who are you?" asked Nena, putting her hand on her pistol.

"I think you should know that already, unless you weren't faking your sleep while I was watching you. It was quite a view, but don't expect me to hold back." With these words a red spear materialized in his hand and.

"If you want to fight all out, I need my armor first." said Nena and willed for Throne Drei to appear, ignoring Lancer who seemed to be anticipating the upcoming battle.

-

"Throne Drei." whispered the redhead when, with a deafening crash, a red metal, humanoid looking, colossus appeared in the school yard below with what looked like its back towards the building.  
Nena jumped over the fence and briefly landing on the metal shoulder, she disappeared behind the giant.

Seconds later, black radiators on the mech's back started to emit streams of red colored sparks and it turned around with surprising grace for it size. Without any delay, a huge metal fist rose and smashed into the building, putting a sizeable hole into the wall and roof.

"Tch… I mean you should go to a safer place, Master." said Rider when she saw that Rin stepped too far back when she saw the 'Throne', to get hit.  
Lancer who looked at enormous 'mount' before him with curiosity, said before he attacked.  
"I don't know what enemy you fought with, but with all respect to the armorsmith who created this wonder, it's ill-suited to fight here."

-

'Even that close her presence is concealed by that fairy dust.' thought Lancer as he stood on the armor's shoulder and looked balefully at red energy particles that came from its back.  
'This armor is a coward's way to fight.' thought the Servant bending the metal beneath him with a furious stab and jumped back to the school's roof. When he landed, his spear began to glow.  
"That won't save you from me. Your heart is mine!"

-

Nena laughed at his speech and aimed a black barreled device, placed on her Throne's right arm, at Lancer. When it fired a crimson beam, the other Servant lifted his weapon and shouted "Gae Bolg." before he hurled it at his target.

The cursed spear met the beam head-on, dimmed slightly as it passed through and the Throne barely managed to lift its left hand in a desperate attempt to block, before a big explosion enveloped its massive frame.

"What?!" exclaimed Lancer, when he saw that his spear struck the armor's glowing "heart" instead of his enemy.  
"In the Lugh's name! Who forged that damned thing?! A demigod?"

Suddenly, his attention snapped away from Nena's mech and he leaped to one of the school buidings.

-

"He'll die for doing that to my Gundam." shouted Nena and furiously smashed her fist into the unpowered control panel.

-

Almost a minute passed before the mech's engine reformed and when red particles once again flew from its radiators, Rin sighed with relief.  
But her sigh was cut short when the Throne turned to the building that Lancer ran into and blasted it with several shots.  
"Rider, stop. And get me down from here."

"Get down on your own!" snapped Nena as she continued to destroy the buildings on school grounds.

Rin, seething with anger, snapped back.  
"You'll get me to the ground safely now! And then hide, unless you want to be turned into a mindless doll!"

The metal colossus paused and few seconds later, turned to the ruined school. It reached the roof with its hand and when Rin jumped on it, the makeshift elevator smoothly rode her to the ground.

-

-

A\N: Will be continued when I'll feel like it.

-

Rider's Servant Status.

Master: Tohsaka Rin  
Alignment: Neutral Evil  
NP: B

Strength: E  
Endurance: D  
Agility: C  
Mana: D  
Luck: C  
Charisma: C

NP: Throne Drei.

Born and raised to become a Gundam Meister, pilots of unique mechs that were tasked to stop all of the wars on Earth, she and her brothers were betrayed by their creators when Earth's nations joined their forces against Meisters. She escaped to safety, but her brothers were killed.

Several years later, she tried to take her revenge on the ones that killed her brothers and all who worked with them, but fell into a trap. A moment before the hopeless battle came to its end, the world she was born in, made a contract with her, as a reward for saving the man that would become the first member of a race that had potential to create Earth's Ultimate One.

-  
-

Omake.

-

"A conflict is detected and an armed intervention is authorized." said the brown haired woman, who was the leader here, on the ship called 'Celestial Being.'

Those who would fight nodded and left the room.

A young man with tanned skin, short white hair and clad in red leather with a long red coat and a black armor that protected his torso, entered the empty launch bay.

He faced the bay's doors and started an incantation.

When he finished, metal began appearing all around him, lifting and completely hiding him from view as it grew in mass.

Soon, a Gundam stood in the bay, ready for the mission.

Shiro, dressed in a pilot's suit, walked to his mech and when he finished with his helmet, he slipped inside into the Gundam that Archer created and powered while Shiro powered Archer himself.

"You're too soft. Complete this mission fully." came the voice of his older self who controlled the mech's surveillance and navigation systems as an onboard AI.

"Yes, I know." answered Shiro, remembering that only he aimed to cripple enemy vehicles, instead of destroying them and added.

"Don't try to take away controls again, I'm the pilot."

"Only when we both agree on it." retorted the AI and grew silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

-

-

When her precious pendant spent a portion of its stored Mana and restored the redheaded boy's heart, Rin once again hid the ruby and quickly walked away.

"So, what did you found?" asked Nena when Tohsaka exited the wrecked building.

"He's alive."

"Then… can I go kill him? Or you want to wait until that guy returns?"

When Rin answered nothing, Nena found her own answer and asked.

"Or you need him to set a trap for Lancer?"

"Yes…" said Rin, berating herself for another mistake and added when she heard a sound of sirens that rapidly approached the school.

"I want to meet Lancer in a quieter place than a police station or a hospital, so we need to take him away from here."

-

When his consciousness returned, Shiro slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Instead of a hallway he remembered, he was on the street.

"What… How did I?" said Shiro as stood up and looked around again. He saw that he was several blocks away from the school and he couldn't remember how he got here.

"Was it all a dream?" That hope was shattered when he looked at his chest and saw a hole and bloodstains there.

He turned to where his school was and for a second he wanted to go there and see if it was wrecked as he remembered.

'I'll better go home now. I won't even scratch that… whatever it was, if it's still there.' thought Shiro as he remember the huge, almost twenty meter tall, humanoid robot and shuddered.

-

Shiro already changed clothes, washed the blood away to hide everything from Sakura and Fuji-nee forced himself to eat a dinner when, suddenly, he felt a warning signal from boundary field around his house.

'Is… is that man came again?' fearfully thought the boy and desperately looked around for a weapon. The only thing he could find was a metal poster that Fuji-nee brought him today. He grabbed it, stood up and concentrated.

'I don't know if this works, but…'

'Trace on.'

'Composition: reinforce'

-

Shiro felt his spell activate and reinforce the poster when the man he saw at school, entered the room through the wall and, looking at the boy, said.

"To think that I'll need to kill the same man twice in one day. And I even gave you a painless death."

-

The lightning fast stab hit the boy's improvised club and, deflected, cut Shiro's shoulder.

"That's how you survived? It's weak, but I feel magic power in you. But that's useless, boy."

With that, the black haired man resumed his attack that, despite Shiro's frantic defence, ended in him flying through the window into the yard.

He quickly stood up, still holding the bent 'weapon' and ran to his workshop, but he was only half way there, when his enemy appeared nearby and sent him through the workshop's door with a powerful kick.

-

"Give up." said the man when he stopped near Shiro and kicked the damaged poster away. The boy hurriedly returned to his feet and looking at the spear aimed at his chest, said in a voice full of desperate defiance.

"I can't lose a life someone saved. I won't die so meaninglessly!"

As a response to the boy's sheer determination and willpower, the strange red tattoo that appeared on his hand today flashed with red light. A second later a blinding white glow erupted from the floor behind Shiro and he retreated to the nearest wall.

Suddenly someone appeared from the glowing symbol on the ground and a twin sword slash met the crimson spear, forcing its wielder to jump back to evade any follow-ups.

-

The newcomer was a young man with tanned skin, short white hair and clad in red leather with a long red coat and a black armor that protected his torso. He turned to Shiro and, as seemed, wanted to ask something when a look of surprise and even joy, broke through his neutral expression.

"Finally we meet, Emiya Shiro. You summoned me for protection, but now, your death will give me what I seek. It will erase me from history!"

With that, the red clad man lunged at the boy with his twin swords aiming to kill. Suddenly, Shiro saw a blurred motion and a familiar spear blocked the slash.

"So, you are the Seventh?" half stated Lancer when he pushed the attacker away. He grabbed the boy and shoved him toward the exit.

"Listen, lad. Your only chance to survive is to run to the church and show you Holy Mark to the priest."

"Out of my way, Lancer. His death would be beneficial for you as well."

"Maybe. But I really hate traitors. Boy, run before I changed my mind."

Shiro stood there for a second, dazed, and then he ran.

-

Meanwhile, Rin was not far away from Emiya's house with Rider following her in spiritual form.

Nena, bored half to death with a long walk, toyed with her pistol as she looked at her Master's back and imagined the ways she could've ended Rin's life. So far, the most interesting one was to bring her to space in the Throne and open the cockpit. The redhead's nature would ensure her survival even without the space suit, but for the brunette…

Not that she would ever try to follow any of the ideas that idly floated in her head, because of those Commands, but it took the edge of her boredom.

-

A boy who slammed opened the door of the house they headed for and ran like hell in their direction, distracted Nena from her musings and she said to Tohsaka.

"Hey, is he the guy we are looking for?"

"Yes."

"Tohsaka… what are you doing here? You… should run." exclaimed the boy when he saw Rin and his wish not to see her hurt, overrode his survival instinct.

"Is it a man with a red spear?" asked Rin while the boy tried to restore his breathing.

"Yes… no. Another one appeared and he tried to kill me, the one with the spear told me to run to the church and show some mark to the priest."

"Another one? What mark? Show me, Emiya." said Rin as she tried to understand what she just heard.

"There's no time for that, Tohsaka. They want to kill me, so stay away from me!" With that, Shiro tried to ran past Rin, but, to his surprise, someone invisible held his hand in place.

'What is? Is it him again?' thought the boy and felt cold dread spread through his being at the thought that he lead his enemy to the girl he liked. He pulled his hand away as hard as he could, but the grip was unbreakable.

Rin calmly took Shiro arm that Rider held for her and rolled up his sleeve. When she saw a red symbol on his hand, her eyes narrowed and she whispered.

"So, that's it."

'Rider. I think we might've been played for fools all along.' thought Rin, directing the words to her Servant through their link.

'How?' came an angry response.

"Lancer could abandon the fight with you to save his Master, not to kill a witness. And Emiya said that Lancer protected him a few minutes ago. So, it can mean that he's Lancer's Master.'

'Bastard.' concluded Nena. 'So, what now, Master?

'He said that he wanted to go to the church to ask for the sanctuary. If it's true, we won't have to do a thing. Now, let's make sure he'll go there.'

-

The invisible grip released and Shiro, who still tried to pull his hand away, almost fell on the ground.

"Tohsaka. What just happened?"

Rin turned away from him and said.

"We should go to the church, Emiya. Right now."

Shiro, even more confused then earlier, forcefully pushed all of the questions that filled his mind and nodded.

"R-Right. Let's go."

-

They made it almost to the bridge that connected both sides of Fuyuki when, suddenly, a redheaded girl, a little older that Rin and dressed in a red body suit, appeared from nowhere behind Tohsaka and sharply turned, simultaneously pulling the pistol from the holster on her hip.

-

Nena switched off the safety and pulled the trigger several times. About a hundred meters away, the bullets, fired fast enough to look like a burst, hit a blurred glowing shape and sent it spiraling away.

However, that shape, a black arrow shaped sword soon stopped to move uncontrollably and once again flew at the trio.

"Tch… I wish I could let that thing kill you, Master. But you just had to use that spell on me?" said Nena and sent the sword-arrow away with another burst.

Suddenly, a mischievous look appeared in Rider's eyes and Rin, who felt that whatever was going to happen, it could lead only to a bad thing. She grabbed Shiro's hand, who no longer tried to understand what he saw, and ran away.

-

Nena, with anticipating grin in full bloom, jumped high in the air and the crimson steel mech appeared around her. With a thunderous crash, the Throne landed, creating twin craters in the ground, and lifted its right arm with a GN blaster held underneath.

Inside, Nena searched for the enemy, aided by her Throne's recon abilities, and very soon, she spotted her target on the roof of a high building several hundred meters away. Nena spent an extra second to lock on the enemy Servant, before she pressed the trigger, sending her target running, and turned her attention to her Master, fully expecting Rin to be dead by now.

To her surprise, that homing shot missed the pair as both Masters were unharmed and Nena switched off the speakers before grumbling.

"Damn it, I almost had it. Of all the Archers I had to meet one who can't even aim straight!"

With a sight of disappointment, Nena pushed the "open hatch" button and jumped down from the vanishing mech.

-

The rest of the way was uneventful, and a half an hour later, the trio entered the church.

Rin took the lead and walked deeper into the building, shouting.

"Kirei? Where are you? Kirei?"

"What brought you here, Rin?" asked the priest, a black haired, man with a distinct European look. When he walked into the hall and saw his guests, he took his hands from behind his back.

Rin sighed and pushed Shiro forward before she answered.

"He is a Master and seeks sanctuary. We showed him the way."

"A sanctuary? Well, it's my duty as a mediator to grant it if such is his request. Come me with me, boy. " He turned around and once again put his hands behind his back as he walked away, followed by Shiro.

-

They entered an empty room, far enough not to be heard by others, and the priest turned to the boy.

"Before I give you a sanctuary, I must know your name."

"Emiya Shiro."

"…Emiya?" asked the priest as he hid his surprise. After a brief pause, he continued.

"Tell me, Emiya Shiro, what reasons are behind your decision to abandon the War and seek safety?"

"War?! What are you talking about? Why did those things happened to me?"

Kotomine studied the boy for several seconds, before he spoke.

"I see you an amateur Master. Then I will tell you more about this ultimate contest, the Holy Grail War."

"When the time comes, seven magi are selected by Grail with Holy Marks, spells that allow them to summon a spirit of legendary heroes to fight for them as one of the seven Servant Classes.

When the only one Servant remains alive, the Grail will fulfill his Master's any wish."

Kirei stopped his monologue and looked directly into Shiro's eyes.

"The last War was ten years ago."

-

'Ten years?' thought the shocked boy as image of a burning, wrecked town appeared in his mind.

"That's inhuman! So many people died from a contest between magi? A life is not toy, to be thrown away so easily! How could anyone agree to this?!"

With neutral expression that was untouched by the entire heated speech, Kirei calmly answered.

"Yes, that result can repeat itself if the winner wishes for it. And there is only one way to prevent it, to remain a Master and win."

-

"Well? Tell me your decision, Emiya Shiro." asked the priest when the time he gave Shiro to think, ended.

"I will fight. Even if Tohsaka won't accept my help, I'll fight alone."

Kirei raised an eyebrow in surprise and answered, before he turned to the door.

"A Servant who lost his Master tonight is here now. Take him if you wish."

"Come here, Lancer."

The air at the doorway rippled and a figure suddenly appeared there.

"Hello, lad." said the crimson eyed man as he looked at the boy, who seemed to be frozen still. With a huge effort, Shiro suppressed the fear that threatened to return, looked at the calm priest and returned to Lancer. His throat, however, still refused to let his speak.

"Lancer, you will fight for him now. And, Emiya, as a reward for your courage, I will help you to supply Lancer with Mana he needs. That is all." said the priest before he walked away, while Lancer and his new Master went to the main hall.

-

When Shiro entered the hall, he met Tohsaka's questioning look and mentally winced at the thought that she could be his enemy.

'No, she already saved me once, didn't she?'

"I decided to fight as a Master." His Servant appeared behind him and Rin's expression became cold, as well as her voice.

"I see. Now, it's already late and I have school tomorrow, so I must go home." Rin turned and walked out. Several seconds later, Shiro hurried after her.

-

"Tohsaka, is there a way to fight together? I mean, I don't want to hurt you." said Shiro, when they crossed the bridge, and looked at the girl.

"You don't have to kill the Masters." answered Rin, in the same cold and distant voice as in the church.

"Really?" exclaimed the boy, with hugely relieved expression on his face

"Only Servants can touch the Grail and use it. But, being spirits of legendary warriors, they are very hard to kill even for other Servants. And since without a Master they can't exist, the most efficient way will be killing the Master."

"Although some Masters are hard to kill as well." sighed Rin's companion and looked away, ignoring her Master's reaction.

-

Soon, Nena and Rin separated from their potential allies and walked home. They were several blocks away when they felt a presence of another Servant that appeared not far away.

"What?! How? I couldn't even feel approach." said Rin as she sharply turned around in the direction they came from.

'Rider?'

'I should've felt them. But they just appeared from nowhere. A Servant and a strong magus.' Nena couldn't help but tease and added.

'A way stronger than you.'

"Is that so? Then we should go see that Master. If it's the same one who almost killed Emiya earlier, any information is important."

-

"Whoa. He's a big one." Commented Nena and put her Master down, when they returned to the crossroad where left the boy and saw a battle that raged not far away. The one who drew a surprised comment from Rider was an incredibly tall and muscular man, with skin that looked made from stone. He himself would've resembled a stone if it weren't for the speed he moved and attacked with, with a similarly huge and stone looking sword as a weapon.

The newcomers watched the battle for several seconds until a small girl, far behind the giant, noticed them.

"Stop, Berserker!"

Instantly the giant Servant stopped and jumped back to his little Master. His enemy, Lancer, retreated as well, with a bloodthirsty grin that would've fit better a Berserker Class Servant.

"It's rude to intrude into others fights, Rin." said the girl that looked to be fourteen at most with a tone that sent shivers down the brunette's spine.

"But since you are here, I'll introduce myself again."

With a formal bow, she continued.

"I am Illyasviel von Einzbern and my Servant is the strongest hero of Greece. Even together you have no chance again him, Rin. Kill them, Berserker!"

With a roar, the giant exploded into action and would've cut Shiro apart if his Servant was late to parry and then lead his enemy away from his Master. It looked like he was holding his ground, but Tohsaka noticed several runes etched right on the ground that glowed dimmer with every second and commanded.

"Rider, deal with Berserker. I'll try Emiya out of there, so be careful not to step on us."

-

"Fine. You are tougher than a cockroach anyway. Oww…" hissed Nena and clutched her side where Rin elbowed her for that remark, before she jumped back and up.

-

'I'll make it quick.' thought Nena, aimed the Throne's blaster at Berserker's Master that made a perfect target, thanks to her mech's height, and fired. For her it was a foolproof plan; either the girl dies or Berserker takes the hit instead.

Her plan worked and the crimson beam hit the stone skinned Servant and exploded, sending debris everywhere. But, when the dust and smoke cloud thinned, she saw that her enemy was alive and what's worse not even scratched.

-

"An interesting Servant, Rin. I've never thought I would see someone bigger than Berserker. But a monster hunter as good as he was, doesn't care about size. Tear that thing apart, Berserker!"

Ilya's Servant roared in anger and covered half of the distance in one giant leap, bypassing Lancer who seemed to be concentrated on something.

Nena tried to intercept him while he took his second jump, but he simply batted away the shot with his sword, before he smashed his weapon into the shield on the mech's left hand with one hand and then freed one hand to grab the edge of the shield. While he held himself this way, he released a flurry of strikes that deeply dented everything he reached.

-

"Get away from my Throne, you monkey!" yelled Nena, her face lit with red light from damage and balance warnings and the Throne's right fist punched the Berserker's side and sent him flying away, along with the shield that automatically separated before the attack's momentum could completely destroy mech's balance.

As she tried to incinerate Berserker with the force of hatred in her glare, she enabled the speakers and shouted at Lancer.

"If you won't fight when he gets up, I'll use you as a shield!"

Lancer only nodded and prepared to throw his spear that brimmed with energy and looked more like a frozen particle beam than a weapon.

But Lancer's attack was never meant to happen because Ilya's sharp voice cut through the sound of Berserker who dug himself out of the remains of the storehouse he wrecked.

"Berserker, we are going home. We'll kill them next time."

"Hey. Where are think are you going?!" shouted Nena, who burned with desire to repay Berserker and his Master for humiliating the Throne, her pride.

'Rider, look around. You demolished the street. The police will be here any minute. We'll go home as well. I'm too tired to deal with Emiya now.'

-

-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

-

-

With a yawn that Tohsaka failed to suppress, even though she really tried to, she entered her house and went straight to her room.

"Oh, nice. Is this my room?" asked Nena, when she entered the room after her Master, who seemed oblivious that Rider followed her.

"Your room?!" exclaimed Rin as she changed her clothes for the night and turned to look at Rider.

For a moment, Tohsaka wanted to send her to clean the mess in the room where they met, but… nervousness she felt through entire day and a long evening with attempts to kill her, most made by her own Servant, left her too exhausted to argue about such a minor thing like sleeping arrangement. All she wanted now was to fall on her bed and sleep as much as she could.

'Besides, Rider will be able to protect me much faster if we sleep in one room.' thought Rin, as she tried to convince herself that it was really safer.

She finally changed and crawled to one side of the bed before she said with another yawn.

"You can sleep with me. Just remember to lure enemies out of the house before you summon your Throne."

As soon as she said the most important things, Rin fell asleep even before she noticed it.

Nena watched the brunette for almost a minute to ensure that she was really sleeping and then turned her attention to Rin's wardrobes.

'I love my suit, but if I want to kill one of those bastards with my own hands, I need some clothes.'

'I wonder if she has anything that will fit me. I bet I'll look better in them than she ever will.' mused Nena as she rummaged through her Master's clothes.

-

A loud ringing intruded in Nena's sleep and she reached out to turn off the alarm, but since she slept on other side of the bed, her hand swatted her Master's hand instead.

The alarm clock's sound quickly grew in annoyance and soon, the redhead felt that it rattled her thoughts as hard as atmospheric re-entry.

'Die already.' thought the girl and with one smooth motion she took her pistol and pressed the trigger, silencing the damned alarm forever.

-

A noise broke through Rin's sleep and when the girl opened one of her bleary eyes, unsure if this was a dream, she saw Rider who aimed her gun at the wall. Most of her sleep immediately washed away by an adrenaline rush, Tohsaka sat up and looked at Rider's target... her alarm clock that lay on the floor with a bullet hole.

Rin fell back on her soft, welcoming pillow and groaned.

"What do you think you're doing?! Couldn't you turn it off quieter? And I still have at least a half an hour of sleep left."

"It's your own fault for using an alarm that old! How can you even stand this sound?"

"I have more important thing to do than looking for an alarm with a pleasant sound. And I couldn't just throw away something that my father bought."

"Never thought you were sentimental." yawned Nena as she put away her pistol and stood up.

"Well, then I'll go to the shower and you'll prepare the breakfast."

"Breakfast?! Why should I prepare it?" shouted Tohsaka when she abruptly sat up and glared at her Servant.

"I was a Throne pilot ever since I was born, so I don't know how to cook. Now hurry up, I want it finished before I'm done." answered the redhead, with an evident teasing expression and walked away.

-

When the door closed behind Rider, Rin took her heart shaped pendant and squeezed it in her hand.

"How dare she treat me like a maid?" Rin tried to calm down before she used another Command Spell on her Servant and, concentrating on the pendant that was one of the few that she found support in, she repeated what were her goals and what was the best way to reach them.

-

After several minutes, Rin calmed down enough to deal with Rider again and walked to her wardrobe.

"Rider, I really hope that we'll win, before you drive me insane." said the girl, one of her eyebrows twitching, when she saw that all of her clothes lay on the floor in a crumpled mess.

-

After she put her clothes back and dressed herself, she went to the kitchen, still irritated.

It wasn't the fact that she had to cook, or even that she was told to, because Rin took care of herself ever since she fired the last servant from her mansion.

It was that everything Rider did, from trying to kill her, to messing with her clothes, showed that the Servant only had her goal in mind and couldn't care less about fighting for her in the Grail War.

-

After a half hour, Nena entered the kitchen in her usual bodysuit and saw that Tohsaka was already eating. Without any excess words, she sat on the other side of the table and began her own meal.

-

About ten minutes later, when Rin finished, Nena paused and asked.

"Master, can we go shopping today? I need casual clothes."

Rin turned to her Servant, with empty dishes still in her hands, and answered in a voice that was colder than usual.

"First we'll need to deal with Emiya at school. And if he won't agree to fight one on one, your task will be to stall Lancer until I win without your Throne." Rin ignored the anger that flashed in Rider's eyes and, suddenly, asked.

"So, how is my cooking?"

The unexpected question distracted Nena from her thoughts and she looked at her food with puzzled expression and then turned back to Tohsaka.

"It's fine, I guess. I grew up on military rations, so I don't care."

-

They walked to the school in silence. Rin was busy planning her fight with Shiro and Nena, in invisible state, looked at the people around her, searching for clothes she liked.

'Oh. This color brings back memories.' thought Nena with a smile, when she saw a woman about her age, wearing a long violet blouse and shorts, and remembered that she wore this color while she worked for that traitor, Wang Liu Mei.

-

When they made the last turn and saw the school and saw that the entrance was blocked and the building was surrounded by construction teams, they stopped.

"Oh, it's closed, he he. That means we can stop wasting time and go shopping for me, right?" half-stated the redhead and looked at her Master.

Rin looked at the hole in front wall and the roof that looked impressive in the daylight, even more so when she remembered how close she was to it yesterday.

Suddenly Nena's words pulled back her attention and she barely suppressed a shiver before Rider could see it.

"Even after using a Command I have to be so careful. Ohh, father…' thought Rin and answered before she resumed walking.

"There was a phone call in the morning. A part of students are transferred to other schools and Emiya is among them. There should be a list near the entrance that we can use to find him."

-

"Yes, Ayako was right. And I know where it is, so shopping will wait. Let's go." She turned and went to the bus stop, continuing to ignore Rider silent protest.

"Tch… You are really no fun, Master." said Nena, glaring at Rin as the brunette calmly walked past.

'Maybe I'll just get myself another one.'

-

'A Servant is nearby. Emiya must be in school already. If he agrees to fight me alone, then don't interfere. But be around in case he disagrees.'

'Yeah, yeah.' answered Nena, who barely paid any attention to her Master's words as she looked at the school where Rin, Emiya and many other students were transferred to while their own school was repaired.

The school's layout was almost the same, except for the small park behind the main building and the absence of Archery training hall.

-

'Lancer must be here already, I can feel him. Remember the plan, Rider.' thought Tohsaka, before she went to the classroom and left Rider alone. .

'Well, I do have plans of my own to make, Master.' thought Rider to herself, her yellow eyes gaining an almost sinister look, and went to the window to look outside while she planned.

-

When the bell rang and everyone hurried, either to cafeteria, or to the park behind the school,

Tohsaka left her classroom as well and went to the second floor, where she intended to meet Emiya.

-

'I see him. Rider, are you ready?' thought Tohsaka, when she spotted the boy, who just came out of his classroom.

'Yeah, yeah. The other Servant is not even in here now.'

'Good. Then I'll begin.'

Rin walked into the boy's path. When he stopped, she said in a near expressionless voice that as she believed would improve her chances, because it showed no weaknesses.

"Lancer's Master." The unusually formal wording, stopped Emiya before he could ask anything and Rin continued.

"Fighting with our Servants might cause unnecessary deaths, so I suggest we duel to settle this matter quietly. Do you agree?"

"Wha-What? Tohsaka, what are you talking about?" asked Shiro, more than confused with Rin's words."

The girl slightly pursed her lips and after a moment long hesitation, she rolled up her sleeve, revealing her Crest and repeated.

"I, Tohsaka Rin, challenge you to a duel between mages. We'll fight without our Servants until first blood is drawn. The winner surrenders his command spells." She waited a few seconds for her words to sink in and finished.

"Do you accept?"

"Why do you suddenly want to fight?." said the boy with a question, more than hesitant to fight her.

"Because only one Master will gain the prize in the Grail War. Now, I'll ask you for the last time, do you agree to fight without Servants?"

'What happened? She did help me yesterday.' thought Shiro as he tried to think what to answer.

'Maybe she wants to ally with me, but thinks that I can attack her?'

"Okay. I won't use Lancer against you, but why…" his sentence was cut short when a dark coloured magic bolt hit the ground right before his feet.

"Then we will start right now. As you saw, I will use Gandr, a curse that will only weaken you." said Rin and the spell once again gathered before her index finger.

-

"Tohsaka, wait a…" Shiro tried to stop the girl, but another Gandr interrupted and forced him to jump away from the dark projectile.

'She won't listen. I had to find a place where she will.' He barely dodged the third spell by nearly falling to the ground and ran back.

-

"This room is empty, Emiya." asked the girl when Shiro blocked her next shot with the classroom door and ran inside.

"But why do you hold back? We agreed to fight ourselves didn't we?"

"I can't fight you, Tohsaka." answered Shiro, who was hiding right behind the entrance.

"But I can't lose this War either."

-

Rin already made several steps to the classroom when she heard Rider's laugh and stopped in a worry.

'Is it Lancer?'

'Nah. You should've seen his face when he ran. He's afraid to hurt such a fragile girl…'

'Ohh, really?' Something in her voice made Nena try to cut her laughter short, but Rin was already past her boiling point and was going to Shiro's hiding place with clenched fists.

'Too weak am I? Can't fight a girl, can you? You won't look down on me after I drag you out of that hole!'

-

...To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

-

-

When she was about to enter the room, suddenly, Shiro burst out from behind the door, almost knocking on the floor and ran to the stairs. Rin hurriedly restored her balance and ignoring Rider's suspicious coughing, she chased after him.

-

Shiro ran to the staircase and jumped down, unwilling to waste any time on using the stairs.

A second later, Tohsaka jumped down as well. In mid air she remembered that she wore a skirt and landed holding its hem with both hands.

"Tohsaka, be careful. I almost saw under your skirt" said Shiro when he briefly paused his running.

Rin's face became crimson red and one of her hands shot in Shiro's direction, Gandr already gathering its power. A moment later, the black bolt was fired, barely missing Shiro as he threw himself to the ground, before starting to run again.

"Ah, hey! Do you want to kill me?!"

"Then quit mocking me!" answered Rin in a similarly heated tone as she resumed the chase

'Rider, where is his Servant?'

'You'll know that soon enough yourself. Do you need to ask me every little thing? I'm busy here.'

'I'll see him soon?' A drop of cold sweat appeared on Rin's forehead as she thought that Shiro was luring her into the trap.

'Then go lure Lancer out of here and distract him until I deal with his Master. That's an order.'

'What?! Tch... You'll pay for using me like a pawn.' Murmured Nena and Rin felt that Rider's location began to quickly change.

-

Shiro was only several meters away from the school's back entrance, when a familiar redhead appeared out of nowhere and blocked the exit.

"Sorry, but I can't let you through."

"G-good job, Rider." huffed Tohsaka as she caught her breath. Normally that distance that short wasn't able to make her tired, but with all the emotions she forgot to control her breathing. She raised her hand, preparing to finish the 'duel' in her favour, when she suddenly remembered.

"Rider, where's Lancer? Don't tell me that you defeated him, I didn't hear you fight."

Nena stepped to the side and pointed somewhere behind her, before answering in her usual offhand manner.

"He ran off as soon as I got here. He was doing something those two." A shadow of disappointment crossed the redhead's face after the first sentence

"Those two?" Rin moved to her right so she could see where Rider was pointing and saw two girls in the school uniform. Shiro saw them as well and hurried to them.

"Tohsaka! Who did it? It wasn't it you, was it?"

"Of course not! It was your Servant who drained them of their life energy, not me." answered Rin, her all but stunning Shiro with surprise.

"Lancer? No, he will never do something like this! And I told him not to follow me to the school, so he could go fishing."

"Quit mocking me, Emiya." said Tohsaka, her voice more tired than angry now. "Rider told me that he was here. And Command Seals grant you absolute control over your Servant, so it doesn't matter what your Servant would, or wouldn't do."

Nena chose that moment to interfere. She said with in a light hearted voice, with a similar smile on her lips.

"Actually, I don't know who that Servant was. It was you who told me it was Lancer."

"What?! Rider, how could you not know?" asked Rin with disbelieving look on her face.

"Well, you told me not to come near him, that's how." answered Nena, looking straight at her Master. When Rin kept her silence, she continued.

"So, are we finished here? Can we go shopping now?"

Rin looked at Shiro who tried to wake up the unconscious girls and answered, accompanied by the school bell.

"I suppose we can." said Rin, hiding her shock that unless she ordered Nena to fight Lancer, then she would've fell into a trap devised by her own Servant.

'I really shouldn't be so surprised. This is already third or fourth time she tried to get rid of me.'

When her usual expression was restored, she said in a calm voice, with a hint of coldness.

"But first we need to bring these girls to the infirmary. And you-" the brunette tightly grabbed Shiro's shoulder, before continuing.

"-will go with us. If I have to suffer, you will suffer with me."

-

In one of the big shops, a scene was being played for the sake of one boy, Emiya Shiro.

"So, how's this one?" said Nena when she appeared from behind the curtain in her new outfit, a purple sleeveless dress with slits on both sides that reached slightly below her knees.

She turned around, showing to Shiro that sat not far away, near a heap of clothing and, despite his efforts, looked bored out of his mind.

"It looks good, Rider." answered the boy as he couldn't help but notice that the dress had a semitransparent v shaped strip in front that reached from her neck to... Nena saw his gaze travel downward, but disappointment flashed in her eyes when his face failed to express the emotions she hoped for, again.

"Rider, are you finished yet?" said Rin as she arrived with another bundle of clothing.

"Yeah, I am..." answered the redhead as she once again glanced at Shiro and shrugged, before continuing.

"I'll take this one."

"Great. We can finally go eat something."

Rin sighed with relief and gave Shiro the bundle she was carrying.

"Here, ask to put all of these back and pay for her dress. We'll wait for you near cashier."

-

When they entered the nearest cafe, Nena turned her attention away from the people around her and said.

"Find us a table, we'll go order." With that, she pulled Rin away .

'What do you want, Rider?' asked Tohsaka, suspicious of her Servant's intent, as they walked.

'Ohh, don''t be like that.' answered the fox-eyed Servant in a pouting voice that increased Rin's suspicion even more

'I just wanted to say that if you wanted to kill him, now is the time. We can easily poison his food here.'

Hearing this, seemingly out of nowhere, suggestion, Rin choked and began to cough. When her coughing fit died down and she drunk from the can that Rider swiped from the nearest table, she answered.

'No, I think I need him alive. Lancer is stronger than you, so it's better to have him on our side. And to deal with Berserker, we'll need every ally we can get, even other Masters, to ensure that Berserker's Master won't be tempted to defeat us with one blow.'

'Why do I even need to fight him?! I have less than two weeks left, to kill more than a hundred people. I don't have time for this!' indignantly exclaimed Nena, briefly losing control over her emotions.

This angry silence persisted through their entire meal and only when they were about to exit, Nena spoke again, carefully choosing her words to try and keep Tohsaka's suspicions down.

"Say, Rin, maybe you should ask him to live with us?"

When she heard no immediate refusal, the redhead took Shiro's hand and stopped him.

"Why, Rider?" asked the brunette, her tone frozen still to keep even a slightest degree of interest from her Servant.

"Well, to keep him in sight all the time. Who knows what he will do if we leave him alone. And he can fix your roof and cook."

As soon as she heard the last sentence, Rin covered her mouth and turned away, snickering from the image of the boy dressed as a maid.

"All right, I'll ask. Ha-ha." answered Rin as she expended a truly gargantuan effort to restore her usual expression, before she turned back to the boy.

"Emiya, I don't trust you yet, so I can't let you out of my sight for now. You are going to live with us until the end of this War." Rin raised her hand to interrupt whatever Shiro wanted to say and continued.

"This isn't the only reason. If we live in one place, the enemy will have to fight two Servants instead of one. And..." Rin paused to glance at Rider before finishing.

"There's a big hole in the roof and we can't call repairmen during the Holy Grail War."

After a brief thought, Shiro swallowed the objection he was going to voice and asked.

"Can I first go home? I must tell everyone that I'll stay at your place."

"Nope, you can call them from our house. And don't worry about Lancer, he can find your wherever you are. Now, let's go home." said Nena in a rather cheery voice that slightly contrasted with her unrelenting grip on his hand.

-

"Here we are, Emiya." said Tohsaka when they arrived to her home, a two story mansion with a noticeable hole in the roof.

They walked in and stopped as Rin started showing what was where in the house.

"The room with a broken roof is on the second floor, it's the store room now, so don't be afraid to use whatever tools you need there. Your room is in the end of the hall on the same floor, not far from us. And the kitchen is over there, as well as the phone. Rider will guide you there."

"Um, thanks, Tohsaka. I'll go use the phone and then I'll go see what I need to start repairs."

-

In the kitchen, Emiya took the phone, its design was very old, but everything inside was, apparently, changed, because when he heard Fuji-nee's voice with crystal clarity.

"Hello, it's me."

"I'm at Tohsaka Rin's house. She asked me to repair the roof, so I'll stay here for now." Shiro winced from the onslaught that could be heard even several meters away.

"No, it's not like that! I know that Sakura is a good girl."

-

Several minutes later, when Taiga finished her monologue about why Shiro shouldn't forget about a girl as nice as Sakura and that that she'll terribly miss him, amongst many other things, Shiro finally managed to say his goodbye.

"Yes I'll see you and Sakura tomorrow at school. Say hello to her when she comes to prepare the dinner."

The boy put the receiver on the hook with a sigh of relief and saw Rider laughing without restraint. He lightly blushed and scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, he said.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear all of this. She just cares very much about me."

Nena snorted in response.

"Yeah, parents usually care about their children."

-

Late at night, when the moon was high in the sky, a woman, dressed in a floor length hooded robe, suddenly appeared inside of the room where Lancer and his Master slept.

She quickly covered the distance between her and Emiya and before Lancer could react, both Caster and Shiro disappeared in the thin air.

-

A feeling that something was wrong crept inside of Tohsaka's dreams and the girl began to restlessly move in the bed, before her sleep gave away and she woke up.

She opened her eyes, bleary from this sudden interruption of her sleep, and looked around. First thing she saw was that Rider wasn't in the bed, but, according to their spiritual link, somewhere in the city.

"I wonder why she's not here... Oh, well, I'll ask in the morning..." murmured the girl and closed her eyes and tranquil silence returned to the room.

-

Several minutes later, her eyes snapped open and, with a martyr's groan, Rin slipped out of the warm and comfortable bed.

"There's no way she'll go to the city for just a walk." Said Tohsaka, her tone close to ranting, as images of Rider rampaging through the city, flashed through her mind.

'Rider, where are you?'

'Some temple I guess. Don't disturb me, I'm busy.' answered Rider's voice and Rin felt that the mental link between them was blocked.

"As I thought..." Rin sighed and went to change her clothes.

Several minutes later she was outside and running. Her destination was Ryuudoji temple.

-

While Nena chased Lancer, she felt that he stopped and slowed to a simple. She walked around the corner and saw Lancer who waved to her..

"It's a good night for a walk, isn't it?" asked Lancer as he waited for her to come closer.

"So, what is your Master planning?"

"Caster has him. She stole him right from under my nose and managed to hide his location even from me. But she made a mistake, I already know where she lives." answered the black haired Servant and a bloodthirsty smile lit his face.

Nena looked around, hoping to see Caster's hideout, but found nothing out of ordinary. Her 'seventh sense' as she came to call it, was quiet as well.

"So, where are they?"

"In the temple." answered Lancer and pointed to stone stairs that ran uphill, through a small forest.

"That woman is too dangerous for a big target like your armor and another Servant is guarding the stairs. Distract the guard and I'll make sure that Caster pays for her trick with her blood."

-

"As if I let you leave me behind. I need to be the one who saves him." said Nena, waving his plan away as preposterous and jumped up. When she was about ten meters up in the air, the huge red form appeared around her and, losing no time, the Throne leaped over the stairs, straight to the temple.

"Now, where is he." Murmured the redhead, as her mech's heavy landing shook the temple grounds, and, not waiting for the dust to settle, she enabled the onboard sensor system that easily penetrated walls of surrounding buildings.

"Five, no, six heat sources, but neither is matching the target." The pilot assist robot, Haro, displayed results of the scan and an anticipating smile appeared on pilot's lips when the sixth heat source that appeared, seemingly from nowhere, moved in her direction.

"If he's not here, there're no reasons to hold back, I'll just have to beat the info out of Caster."

-

-

A\N: I found this chapter, that was written a few months ago, on my hard drive and decided to post it.


End file.
